


The bee movie translated into 10 different languages then back to english

by Ursa_Major



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mistakes were made, This shouldn't have happened, i might do the rest, i shouldn't do the rest, liberal use of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Major/pseuds/Ursa_Major
Summary: This was made at 3:00 am when I should have been studying for finals.I'm doing this in segments of 5000 characters





	1. the first

Note, according to the laws,  
Aviation  
no bees  
You should be able to fly.  
little wings  
Body fat on a solid foundation.  
Flee from us, of course, and he fled anyway  
I do not care bee  
Do you think that is impossible.  
Yellow and black. Yellow and black.  
Yellow and black. Yellow and black.  
O, black, yellow and.  
They will wander a bit.  
Barry! Dinner is ready!  
Ooming!  
Wait a minute.  
Hello?  
\- Barry?  
\- Adam?  
Aoun I think.  
\- 1 can not. I Soqlk:  
It seems sharp.  
Use the stairs. his father  
Pay the money for them.  
I'm sorry. I am very excited.  
And the sum.  
My proud we are.  
The Book of (B);  
I am very proud.  
Ma! What is done here.  
\- Uncover fluff.  
\- Oh, here I am!  
\- Now we have a trend! We need (118) between.  
\- Goodbye.  
Barry said,  
Do not go home!  
\- Oh, man.  
\- Hey, Barry.  
And this is the flock.  
\- Small. Day, graduation.  
I do not think.  
First day of school,  
Three days ago, and in the schools.  
It is ridiculous.  
University-three days. I am glad that  
And go through the room.  
I will not return to the same.  
\- Hi, Barry.  
Artie beard. It looks good.  
\- When Frankie.  
\- Yes.  
\- You can go to a funeral.  
\- No, I do not.  
Everyone knows,  
Some people.  
Do not miss a squirrel.  
This is wrong.  
I think you are  
In angles.  
Further consolidation  
These days the park.  
Why do not need to please.  
The boy, a luxury.  
Like.  
But Adam is today.  
\- Us  
\- Bee.  
\- Every  
Praise the Lord.  
Students and teachers, and bees,  
500 Buzzwell hope  
Hello, Mobile oity  
He graduated from the race ...  
... 9:15.  
This is religion.  
And developers weekend  
In Honex industry!  
Ourjob choice today.  
I have to say.  
WARNING! Here we are.  
Keep your hands and antennas  
Inside the tram ever.  
I do not know what it was?  
\- A little scary.  
Hail Honex,  
division Honesco  
And part Haikesikang Group.  
This!  
Glory.  
Glory.  
We know that, like bees,  
You work all your life.  
to do this,  
Continuous operation.  
Honey is our army, with the pollen  
Players channel nectar.  
We are a recipe  
Auto color correction,  
And the thick foam boo  
This soothing syrup  
Special  
Golden brilliance, you know ...  
Dear friends!  
\- There was a girl.  
\- She's my cousin!  
\- What is necessary?  
\- Yes, we are all cousins.  
\- Right. You are right.  
in Honex  
manufacturing items  
Bee-being.  
Stress Test Flight  
And take the helmet of new technology.  
\- What do you think?  
\- Not enough.  
Here are the latest developments,  
And Krelman:  
\- What to do?  
\- Oatches a little honey,  
After the start of the delay.  
This is ten thousand talents.  
Aoun Krelman all workers.  
Of course. Most of the work of bees  
Young. But I know that bees,  
Every business,  
But if it came to pass, is a lot.  
However, careful selection  
And in the office,  
Place the rest of your life.  
The same work the rest of your life?  
I do not know.  
What is the difference?  
We will be happy to know that bees  
General or respite  
There are 2700 years old.  
If you want to die for us all.  
We try.  
Celtics blows my mind!  
"What does it matter?"  
You can not say?  
Jobs forever.  
This is a good agreement.  
I feel at ease. Now we just need  
Thus, in matters of life.  
But Adam, that  
I mean, sometimes we do not.  
What?  
Our bees.  
As more fully  
Community work on the ground.  
But if you are  
A very optimistic.  
Why? Give an example.  
No, but you know,  
I said.  
Sweep out the door.  
Fuerza nectar from real practice.  
Wait a minute! And Oheck.  
\- Hey, vaccines champion!  
\- Superb.  
Never looked around the corner.  
They know what it feels like  
From the boat.  
But some do not return to them.  
\- Available.  
\- Hello players.  
You have to be good!  
Monster!  
Satan from heaven! 1 love it! 1 love it!  
\- I do not know the situation.  
\- I do not know.  
Unplanned day.  
In addition, it can not fly,  
When you do that, who knows,


	2. the second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, I'm continuing this I guess, also the formatting got fucked up... so soz

Yesterday, friends, do not you? yes. I am clean, bounce on the door, but the swamp, maybe you, maybe it is - however, here tomorrow patchsix strike from GustyWere within six miles of the wool! If you have enough money for the 0900 J. GateWhat, amazing boy, "I do. I can taste me.You know that any interested dependson, Honexm? This treatment decision in 0900 to go? But I do every day? Thing.You good choice if the same thing, but , mixed rhythm.It know around.You, Dad, me, my, you know, we might just move to take stirring.You I think you can get yourself to talk to the poles and I have a great jakjak, a joke, it was so much fun they did not, and some of commerce, gate - This .Janet jobfor and me.You probably try to get BALLFIELD weak animal is only one point to score is to stir up the son of Sureh people want to think about needles, -.? you are not affected by the locust, maybe I will stay with you column tattoos can make out through thoraxShave antennaeShack for model design ohnyayi will Honey, you have to wait and Het wanted to celebrate the teeth and said: "Dawg's" love for the people and start all sigeteoyoeul you do business today and call pride - in yeojeonhiyi dayOome day - Best of all, including those on the right. the travel motion to close. pollen, bee exposure, the pouring, stirrer, front desk, hair removal ... taste. the two men relaxing! I was one of them? Keulraedeueul purchase - Oongratulations with us Moya's first day Lord, Stella WOW for beginners Yes, to -. Oouple If you go!?! You have? .- what to eat, there is a toilet Krelman can be used as an opportunity to learn and ready to go before we decide on the host - Yes, sorry, just a cheap open Krelmanre Krelman openThe there and Monkey ... outWax closed? He died Jenunonavannu. The opening ceremony will. You see? Dead. He died a oneDeady. Deadified. Death neck down UpDead house is still dead. This is the life! Oh, it is very difficult! Warm, cool, bee Sprinkler Sterns, pedestrians, Saturday attitude control group superiors brush. ?!? I am going to - door, I ... bar, bar OK, you Patchin sunflower head whatdo ... you'll want to nine quadrants, what do you think? Patients? No outside, I need to work until the end of his life before he dies L and the like, I'm home! You're crazy! Hello? South Korea Delhi - if it comes to another call, she noticed that the band; We can see that the child is watching eopeoseoyo 83rdthat Commission? Not hold it, make sure the cockpit restricted.It plant. We need upReally? Fortunately, it is not you? Here, you can log in here. After the rain, the first conversation we all know, bees can not fly boundaries .- .- Thanks OK.You rain.So. Home usMurphy root beer and some parts of brooms, hockey sticks, dogs, birds, bears batsAlso poured reportsof point because my wing, as blah! - This is terrible. - a reminder for you rookies, bee law is not perfect leader to talk with someone, right, launch positions, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz! Sound hum, hum hum! Sound hum, hum hum! Erotic passion! Hi there! If you're ready for a fresh palette? yes. Yes, I checkOK women, flowers, wings, bills come and go, antenna, checkScared shorts will be onWind, Stinger announced a package! Lane on banana seedlings £ Petunia! Receive flowers! WOW! it's me! I could not believe it! Do not hesitate to pure gold quickly! Open the box! WOW! Network! 30 degrees was reached visualBring click on the blue part of the yigoyi. Roses! 30 Open, Roger. KickThat kid.It aroundStand me to the other side of the flower to a small gathering - the waters to see - itover here, Lord, here and there, get dipped in pollen. Perhaps you have a number of serious cases rate one.See? This is a wonderful little magicThat. Why are you doing this? It is flower power. Pollen, pollen, usOoolIm yellowOould is a lot more points Daisy flowers and bright. Then I say? VisualWait required Oopy. moveSay do flowersseems? Inga, you can go with the flowers? AffirmativeThatre on the right track! This is good. what's this?


	3. *#*+%<~_€_*\ UPDATE *#*+%<~_€_*\

Aight so I totally forgot that I did this lmao, it may or may not have been while I was in varying levels of intoxication.....

Anyways, there probably won’t be anymore chapters, but thanks for all the hits I guess? (Side note:YOU ALL NEED J E S U S) p


End file.
